Need For Speed: London's Most Wanted
Need For Speed: London's Most Wanted is an open world, action thriller story created by Nicky Haugh. Storyline Summary The plot follows a street racing veteran, later dubbed as Street, and his vengeful quest to avenge the death of his friend at the hands of his former adversary while under pressure from the authorities and a criminal organization called The Streetlist. Full Synopsis The player character arrives in Londonshire, driving a racing version of the Mercedes Benz SL500, with the intention of starting a new life there. Along the way, he participates in a number of street races while being pursued by his former enemy Nathan Cross, who earlier dubbed the protagonist Sunshine before leaving with a promise to arrest him should they interact again. At somepoint, Sunshine encounters his past streetcar, a modified BMW M3 GTR and is challenged by it's veteran driver named Nicky ('''the story's antagonist)' for pink slips. They race across the city and, after managing to evade the pursuing authorities, Sunshine is beaten after getting outmaneuvered by Nicky's own experiences in surprise. Afterwards, Sunshine is captured and taken to Nicky's hideout where he learns about '''The Streetlist', a notorious operation enlisting 30 infamous drivers that was formed by Nicky himself. He is then tortured by Nicky and left to die, but he manages to escape the hideout which soon explodes. Shortly after, he is arrested by Cross and framed for arsoning the hideout, that Nicky himself committed in an attempt to murder Street, but is later released due to the lack of evidence. Sunshine is soon picked up by Tony, a fellow opponent who Street raced earlier on, who then takes him to his warehouse where he assists in acquiring a new car for Street to use for his campaign against Nicky and the Streetlist. In doing so, Sunshine expands his reputation after ousting all Streetlist members one by one and is awarded with new vehicles and upgrades in the process. He is also provided with a number of safehouses to lay low in upon racing around different boroughs in the city. Characters MAIN CHARACTERS *'Sunshine' '-' An elite street-racer who has come to Londonshire with the initial purpose of starting a new life until infamous circumstances puts him against the Streetlist while under pressure from the authorities. He serves as the story's main protagonist and is also the driver of a modified Mercedes Benz SL500. *'Nicky' '-' A notorious crime lord and kingpin of the criminal underworld who is the hardman leader of the Streetlist and the puppeteer who masterminded Sunshine's previous events from the following past storylines';' Most Wanted, Carbon, and Undercover. He is the story's main antagonist who thoroughly drives a modified BMW M3 GTR. *'Tony' '-' A fellow professional street racer and Sunshine's former opponent turned contacted ally who is the deuteragonist of the story. *'Lexi' '-' A female street racer who is a contracted friend of Sunshine and the tritagonist of the story. *'Matt' '-' A male street racer who is a contacted friend of Sunshine and the tetaritagonist of the story. *'Cross' '-' A highly corrupt and decorated veteran police officer who is the commander of the LPD and the secondary antagonist throughout the story. STREETLIST MEMBERS *'Ace' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #11 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Ford Shelby GT500 *'Boris' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #29 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Alfa Romeo Brera *'Ceaser' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #3 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren *'Charles' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #18 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Aston Martin DB9 *'DK' "Drift King" '-' A supporting antagonist who is #13 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VIII. *'Eight' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #8 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Chevrolet Corvette C6 *'Falco' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #6 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Ford GT *'Grayson' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #19 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Porsche Cayman S *'Hutchinson' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #20 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Aston Martin Vanquish *'Imbert' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #22 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *'Jackson' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #10 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Dodge Charger R/T *'Kingpin' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #2 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Audi R8 Le Mans Quattro *'LD' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #24 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Dodge Challenger R/T *'Lyman' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #30 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified VW Volkswagen Golf GTI *'Montsho' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #17 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX *'Neagen' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #7 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *'Orville' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #26 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Shelby GT500 *'Prakoso' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #11 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Toyota Supra *'Quigley' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #25 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Plymouth Hemi Cuda *'Reza' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #23 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mazda RX8 *'Stone' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #15 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mercedes Benz CLK-500 *'Street' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #5 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Dodge Viper SRT-10 *'Tarkio' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #12 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Porsche Cayman 911 *'Urban' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #16 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Ford Mustang GT *'Vince' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #4 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Lamborghini Murcielago *'White' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #9 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Lamborghini Gallardo *'Xavier' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #7 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Frod GT *'Yuda' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #21 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Mazda RX7 *'Zoltan' '-' A supporting antagonist who is ranked #28 on the Streetlist and possesses a modified Lexus IS300 Trivia